


Потя на даче у дедушки

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Series: Кумысный челлендж [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art Doll, Cats, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Felting, Fluff, Gen, Handmade, Photographs, Photoset, Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Summary: Полное отсутствие здравого смысла ))
Series: Кумысный челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870216
Comments: 31
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Челлендж





	Потя на даче у дедушки

**Author's Note:**

> Полное отсутствие здравого смысла ))

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/26/CZfdmBXS_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7a/a3/RyTe3cJL_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/07/0d/s4qXydox_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/9b/c6/d8vDqspo_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/3e/ZLPxs0Th_o.jpg)


End file.
